Blood Moon
by TwistedRainbow
Summary: This is Twilight only with Alice and Jasper. First fanfic. please be nice
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

**A/N. This is my first story so be nice. Thank you for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. If I did I wouldn't be on Fanfiction would I?**

I'm running. Running running running. Don't look back. just run. I can feel there eyes, burning, longing, hating. Run, faster, harder, run. I know it's useless. stupid. but that natural will to live is stronger than my conscience screaming at me that it's useless. I can feel it, the fire, spreading through my feet, my legs, and my body. I tripped, and I knew there, then, I was going to die, here, away from my friends, my so called family, and my life. You would think I would give up, right? I mean, death is easy, life is harder.... I've never lived the easy rough, why should I start now?

My name is Mary Alice Brandon. And this is how I die.


	2. Chapter 2 New home

**A/N. So this story is going to be on hold for about 13 days, this is because I'm going on vacation! YA! Enjoy..**

New home

The outside world is so much more... peaceful, beautiful, open than indoors. I've come to hate the indoors ever since, no. I mentally slapped myself; don't think about that place, never.

"Mary dear, you are going to love it here. It has pretty much no people so you will, feel, normal." My mother, in only the term that she birthed me, told me from the front seat of the car.

Alice I mentally yelled at her. My name is Alice, A, L, I, C, E.

"You mean I wouldn't haft to see so many futures at once?" I shot back. Oh ya, I see the future, little quirk that makes my parents hate me, or makes them scared of me. Take your pick.

"Mary!" my father's voice cut through my thoughts. "Do not speak to your mother like that! And when we get to Forks I do not want you to talk about your illness. Understand?" No dip I won't tell anyone about my 'illness' I don't want anyone to know I'm a crazy person who moved all the way from Bilox, Mississippi to escape my past. Oh ya, id TOTALLY tell everyone THAT. Hint the sarcasm, if you didn't, well you're stupid.

"Well Mary?" he pushed

"Ya, ya." and before he could say any more I turned up the volume of my ipod touch to drown out the sound of them talking.

When we turned up a very, _very, _long drive way I knew we had arrived to my new home. It was a huge white building with a wrap around porch. When I walked in it was well decorated, with modern furnisher and cool colors. Exactly like my parents. The house had three floors; the first floor had the kitchen, living room, dining room, and an office all in warm earthy colors. At the back of the kitchen there was a door that lead to a spiraling staircase that lead to another door.

The entire third floor was made into my own little home. The entire room was split into two sections, the half with my Redwood king size bed with matching Redwood dresser and desk with a grand spainkin new computer. It also had a flat screen TV and a huge walk in closet that fits all three suitcases of clothes I have. Hey what can I say? I like to shop. Anyway in the other side of a gigantic fish tank, fish included, wall there is a mini living room with a sofa, chairs, and a 50 inch plasma screen TV, along with a mini kitchen including a microwave, toaster, dishwasher, fridge, food pantry, stalked with food, and other kitchen things. There was also a dinning room with a table and chairs. The bathroom was even cool with a bathtub that was pretty much a small spa and a super cool shower. The entire floor was painted the color of the forests I could see out the large windows. I loved it.

I need a way to get to school and my parent sure as hell weren't driving me. I don't a car. That has to change.

"How am I going to get to school tomorrow?" I asked my father when I walked down the stares.

"Keys on the table." And that's how I got a car, loving isn't it? When I walked into the garage I clicked the keys and the lights on a canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo flashed. I did a happy dance and slid into the driver's seat. After squealing with joy, doing a sitting happy dance, and squealing some more, I slid out and went to bed. School is probably going to be a pain and my family still sucks but I still get a cool car and nobody knows my past. Life is getting better.

**(A/N. italic is her visions)**

_I was walking through a lunch room, people were talking to me but I wasn't paying attention. Suddenly some... thing walked in and a corner of the room went blank. I tried to see but it was still blank. Honey eyes and hair, flash of scarlet then blank. _

I woke up in asweat and a flooding feeling of something bad that is going to happing. My alarm clock flashes one am. Tonight is going to be a long night.

**A/N. So yall are probably like "doesn't Alice get the car later.. and have a sister" well yes in the books but this is my own little world so I can manipulate them to my will. SPOILER ALERT Cynthia (Alice's little sis) comes in later. See that button that says 'review'? Well listen to the button. It knows all. =D**


	3. so so sorry

So I'm mad at my computer because its not letting me get to my 3rd chapter!!! You can only guess my anger right now. So I'm taking it out on Bella! (I'm not exactly a fan…)

I am so so so so so sorry about making all of you wait for the next chapter but I can't get to it. I'll try harder tho, probably re-Wright it. Look for my crack fic.!


	4. Him

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- slam. I quickly hit the off button on my alarm clock at 5:30. I was already dressed in a pair of jeans, a Nightmare Before Christmas shirt and my favorite pair of converse high-tops. My short hair is already done all spikey-fied and my backpack all packed. Being this early is a side effect of waking up at one am. I figured since I had all this free time I would eat my breakfast and wonder the school for a while so I didn't look like an idiot trying to find my classes. I ate an apple on my way to my flipping awesome Porsche and pulled out of the driveway.

I love driving fast; how fast you ask? Well let's just say 60 mph is slow. I prefer to drive as fast as the car can go; as you can guess I am in love with my car. As I am driving down the street at an insanely fast speed I call normal I see a flash of bronze hair. At least I think its bronze hair... yes it was defiantly bronze hair. Why was a person with bronze hair outside at six in the morning? It isn't hunting season is it? Oh well. **(A/N hehe hunting)**

I pulled into the parking lot and went to the main office where a woman with badly dyed orange hair was looking through a magazine.

"Hello how can I help you?" she asked looking up.

"Hi I'm the new student, can I have my schedule?"

"Sure... Mary Brandon... Mary Brandon... Ah here you are." she said rifling through the folders and handing me my schedule.

"It's Alice, and thanks" I said over my shoulder walking out. There were more students coming, so I walked to my locker and put my things away, then I went to my first class.

My schedule was, first I had English, then Trigonometry, Government, Spanish, Lunch, Biology 2, and Gym. Even though I am 17, and should be a junior, I got ahead with all the tutors my parents gave me and all my nannies spoke Spanish so I'm pretty much a senor.

I walked into my first class to see an incredibly bulky, like steroids bulky, guy sitting in the back of the class room licensing to an ipod.

I walked to the front of the room to talk to the teacher who was a nice looking woman with blond hair. "Hello? I'm the new student."

"Oh Miss. Brandon. Here are your books you need-"and she handed me some books" and the only seat that is left is next to Mr. Cullen in the back." So steroids name is Cullen.

"Hey, Mary right? I'm Mike, Where are you from?" Man this guy just popped out of nowhere.

"It's Alice, and Mississippi." Pleasepleaseplease go away, I can't get to my seat.

"Mississippi huh, that's a pretty far move, why all the way up here, not that I mind" Ugh, he's looking at my chest, perv.

"It was my parents' idea, so if you can excuse me..." His head is so thick; oh my gosh someone help me.

"Hey mike, I think Alice needs to come sit now so if you'd excuse me." Steroids came to my rescue, my hero.

"Thanks, Uhh?" I didn't really want to call him steroids.

"Emmett, and it's no problem" and with that class started

*~*~*~*~*~*

During government, which no one paid attention to, I met Jessica who seemed to be way to into gossip for my taste but you win some you lose some.

I walked into Spanish and as soon as I stepped into the room I felt this overwhelming feeling of unease, oh well, I'm problely better than all the students put together at Spanish, all my nannies and maids from when I was younger spoke Spanish so it's like breathing.

**(A/N the bold is Spanish, I just didn't want to translate it)**

**"Hello Miss. Brandon, how fluent are you in Spanish, if you don't mind me asking, I just need to know what level you are at."** said the teacher, a nice Latino woman asked.

I replied with **"That's fine, I learned Spanish when I was younger and I'm quite fluent in it now."** The other students were staring at me. I guess they aren't good at Spanish.

**"Wonderful, you do not need catching up then, you can go sit next to Mr. Hale in the back."** she pointed to the seat next to this smoakin' hot guy with honey hair and eyes. Wait... this is the guy from my vision last night**. (AN Alice is one smart cookie. I love cookies; they are DeLiCiOuS, back to the story)**

"Hello, Uhh?" total Déjà vu of getting Emmett's' name, Emmet's pretty nice.

"Jasper." Jasper said, it fits him.

"Hi Jasper, I'm Alice."... No answer... Is he breathing? Weird, I scooted away from him to give him some space.

***

I was sitting at a table at lunch with Mike, Jessica -who was totally crushing on Mike-, Anglia and Ben the only nice people at this table, Eric who needed to wash his hair, Lauren who seemed to hate me already, and several other people who I don't know. Then Emmett, Jasper, and three other people walked into the lunch room.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica, gesturing my head towards the group.

"Oh, well the mussel guy is Emmett, he's on like steroids or something, the blond girl next to him is Rosalie, the other blond is jasper, and they are like, twins. The brunet girl is Bella, and the guy with the bronze hair is like, Edward. But the weird thing is that Bella and Edward and Emmett and Rosalie are like together, like dating together, its weird cuz they are all adopted by like Esme and Carlisle Cullen because like they couldn't have kids." Wow, she said 'like' a lot.

"What about Jasper?"

"Don't waste your time, he like thinks he's too good for any girl at this school. Every time a girl walks up to him he gets this weird look on his face, like we are disgusting or something, so don't even try." looks like someone got turned down.

Suddenly I felt dizzy; I was going into a vision, no no no no not in the middle of school, not when everyone treated me like I was normal.

_**I was in the middle of a meadow, smiling up at empty space, "I love you" I said to empty air, apparently someone asked me something because I then said "Completely". I leaned forward as if to kiss someone, and instead a bite mark appeared on the side of my neck, blood dripped down my neck, and I fell to the ground. But not before moaning one word: 'Jasper'.**_

I sat up, breathing heavy, people where staring at me like I grew another head. I looked at the Cullen table; staring back at me was Edward with a look of shock that mirrored mine. I had to get out of here, now.

**I'm so so SO sorry; it's crazy low long it took to update this, so to pay yall back I'll update super quick. Please review.**


	5. first sight

"Alice? Are you alright?" Anglia asked. Darn her and her ability to read people.

"Oh ya, I'm fine. I didn't sleep that well last night. OH!" I'm completely faking this bit" I just remembered I forgot something in my car, excuse me." as I stood the Cullens stood up also.

Crap.

I started walking towards the parking lot. So, of cores, the Cullens followed me. They were far enough away that I didn't feel sorry for almost running over whatherface... Bella, when I pulled out onto the road.

I wasn't really sure where I was going but I DID know when I passed a seemly normal piece of road I stopped seeing the future. I slammed on the break not sure what to do. There was something in the woods, something not...right. It was weird; not seeing the future, it's probably what normal people feel like but to me it was...odd. Like a little part of me had died, I was also light-headed.

I turned around and went back to school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Great, just great. My next class I didn't only have Edward, who was giving me a mix of weird looks and the old stink eye, but ALSO Bella, Who I almost ran over.

The class went by almost blurry, as did the rest of my classes. During gym Jessica was giving me that _look._ The one people give anoxic people, ya. I got it when I was in the airports so I just wear a lot of layers (and it was colder than I was use to) but in gym... I hated it. I was strong, ya. But I was still thin. And as I heard Jessica point out flat. '_She has no curves.'_ I heard her say, but I just snorted and did another pull-up. She may be laughing now but when we do the gymnastics part of gym she'll be gawking at my skills -if that doesn't sound too bitchy-.

As soon as class was over I practically ran to my car, which was hard because of my shoes but I managed. When I was pulling out I saw Jasper.

It was as if we were in our own world.

Everything faded, the honking cars, the rain on the hood, it could have been seconds, minutes, years that passed and I didn't notice anything except him. It was like tunnel vision but with an angel at the end. I suddenly didn't care if his family (with the exemption of Emmett) hated me, that he didn't register I existed in Spanish, even that I saw him killing me. I had one coherent thought in my head and it seemed to eco in his gorgeous eyes.

I loved him. And he loved me.

And the world started moving again. The cars honked, students walked, and I almost backed into a van. But I was changed. I drove home, slower than usual, went to my room after a short chat with Veronica out maid and went up to my room/house. Did my homework in a daze and almost burnt my chicken. I fell asleep licensing to quiet music with thoughts of Jasper swimming in my mind. Not in my nightmares, no, but in the best dreams I've had in almost eight years.

**Ya! It's October! BIRTHDAY MONTH! So if yall would be so kind to go onto my profile and see the challenge I made, my birthday is Halloween and I was hoping to see some awesome responses, it would make my day :D Go on, check it OUT!**

**And review? =)**


End file.
